


USB Accident

by gippeoyox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute, M/M, Very fluffy, movie nights and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: Jiwon finds a lost USB drive in the school library and takes it upon himself to find the owner.





	USB Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For J, who has fallen into the Double B rabbithole with me once more.

It was pretty early when Jiwon entered the school’s library. He had the day off but as always his teachers had managed to give him so much homework that he didn’t even have time to relax. His eyes scanned the room for a good spot to sit and study and his gaze fell upon an empty spot near the corner of the room.

Putting his backpack down, he reached around the monitor to switch the machine on. His fingers, instead of finding the power-button, bumped into something that seemed to be stuck; he frowned and looked at it, not being surprised when he saw it was a USB drive. It wasn’t the first time he had found one and he had been guilty of losing several as well, so he knew how much it could suck to lose all of your hard work. He switched the computer on, deciding on trying to find the owner of the USB. 

After the computer had started up he clicked on the icon that indicated that there was a removable hard drive, opening the files. Jiwon looked at the USB’s name as he tended to just put his name there in case he lost it, but there was nothing of importance there. The drive contained several files and his eyes scanned over the titles. He couldn’t help but laugh and relate to the desperate ‘FINISH THIS – Lit class’ and ‘FUCKING HISTORY PROJECT’, but he then noticed there were videos on the USB. More specifically, the owner of this drive had a movie on this drive, and it was one Jiwon still wanted to watch. He smiled. He pointed the mouse at the history project and clicked, opening it. The pages loaded and Jiwon’s eyes widened as he saw the amount of work that must have went into that. The first page luckily contained the author’s name; Kim Hanbin. Jiwon grabbed a pen and scribbled his name on the back of his hand quickly before taking out the USB drive and putting it into his pocket. 

Jiwon took out his phone and looked through his contacts. He clicked on one of his classmates’ numbers and texted him.   
‘Hey, I found a USB in the school library. Do you know a Kim Hanbin? He or she has history and lit’  
It wasn’t long before he got a response. His phone buzzed twice and he opened the messages.   
‘Yeah, I’m in his class. I’ll send you his number, hold on’  
And indeed, the text after that was Kim Hanbin’s phone number. Jiwon thanked his classmate and opened a new chat.

‘Hey, I’m Kim Jiwon. I found your USB drive in the school library, I think? I got your number from someone in your class’  
He sent it without thinking about it twice and started doing his homework.   
Jiwon had gotten quite a lot done before he heard back from the boy.   
‘Hi Jiwon, yes! Oh my god, you’re a savior! Let me treat you to coffee?’ Jiwon smiled and texted him a quick ‘sure, meet me at the school cafeteria?’  
Hanbin agreed and Jiwon closed his books and turned his computer off. He gathered his stuff and made sure the USB drive was in his pocket before walking over to the cafeteria. 

Jiwon looked around the room, not sure if Hanbin was there already and if so who he even was. He took his phone out of his pocket and asked the boy what he was wearing.  
‘I’m in the corner, red sweater’  
Jiwon looked around and his eyes met Hanbin’s, who seemed to notice him as well as he waved. Jiwon smiled widely and he saw Hanbin’s cheeks flush a bit. He reckoned the boy was a bit shy and embarrassed about losing the drive and quickly made his way over to him. 

“Hey, you must be Hanbin?” He smiled.   
“Yeah. Jiwon, right?” The boy’s voice was soft. They sat down. “I already ordered, they should bring it here in a bit.”  
“Okay!” Jiwon couldn’t help but smile. The boy in front of him looked tired but happy, and he knew he looked the same. “Ah, right. The USB.” He took the drive out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. 

“Ah,” Hanbin sighed happily. “You’re my hero, you saved my life.” Jiwon laughed. “I’m serious, my history teacher would have killed me if I wouldn’t have been able to hand it in on time. I spent so much time on it as well!”   
“Yeah, I found your name through that. You might want to change the title, though.” Hanbin thought for a second and then burst out in laughter, nodding in agreement.   
Their coffee arrived and Jiwon couldn’t look away from the boy’s soft face. He felt almost embarrassed when Hanbin met his gaze and smiled. 

“Oh, yeah! I saw you had a movie on there?” Jiwon caught the sparkle in the boy’s eye as he seemed to remember that file too.  
“Yes! It’s a horror movie that just came out, I still have to see it!”  
“You like horror movies?” Hanbin leaned forward a bit in excitement and Jiwon noticed how cute he looked.  
“Yes, I do! I don’t like watching them alone, though. What about you?”  
“I wanted to see this movie when it played in the cinema, but I was too late.” Jiwon pouted and sipped his coffee. 

“Do you want to come over to my room tonight and watch it together?”  
“Are you kidding me? I’d love to!” A smile spread on Hanbin’s face and Jiwon thought he looked pretty handsome.   
“So, my place at, say, 11 pm?” Jiwon agreed and Hanbin told him his room number. The two of them talked a bit more and Jiwon was genuinely looking forward to that evening. He and Hanbin seemed to click, sharing a similar interest in not only movies but also music. 

“Hey, I have to go now. I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Yeah! Looking forward to it!” They stood up and after shooting each other a smile they went their own ways. Jiwon went to his room, deciding on going to the store before meeting up with Hanbin again. He put his stuff away and took his wallet with him as he left the school building and walked towards the nearest convenience store. 

He didn’t know what Hanbin liked to snack on, but he wanted to surprise the boy as a thank you for inviting him. So he got several types of chips, candies and other snacks so they had a lot to choose from. He paid and went back to the dorms where he decided to shower and change into more comfortable clothing. As he put his sweatpants and loose shirt on he couldn’t help but think of how smooth Hanbin’s voice had sounded. He didn’t know why, but he really liked that boy for some reason. 

Jiwon dried his hair with a towel and looked at the time. It was almost time for him to go to Hanbin’s room. He wanted to leave early, the boy’s room was in a different building than his. He grabbed the bag of snacks and exited his room, locking the door behind him. He made his way downstairs and out of the building, walking through the cold, dark night towards the building on the other side of the campus. Once he arrived he climbed the stairs up to the floor Hanbin’s room was at, then looking for the room number the boy had given him. He took a deep breath before knocking. 

The door opened to reveal an equally comfortably dressed Hanbin, hair messy but eyes calm. A smile spread on his lips as he saw Jiwon. Jiwon couldn’t help but notice again how soft the boy looked and he had to try his best to not stare at him.   
“Hey,” Hanbin stepped back. “Come in!” Jiwon lifted the bag of snacks up a bit.  
“I brought food.”  
“You’re an angel, oh my god.” Hanbin groaned happily and closed the door behind the boy. 

Hanbin had already prepared the movie, Jiwon could see the selection screen ready to go. There was a small table between the television and the couch that seemed big enough for three people.   
“Do you want a drink?”  
“Yeah, sounds good!” Jiwon took his shoes off and sat down on the couch, putting the snacks on the table in front of him. Hanbin sat down next him and put the drinks next to the snacks. 

“You ready?”  
“Hell yeah.” At that confirmation Hanbin pressed play. The two of them sat back and got into the movie, Hanbin having his legs crossed and Jiwon having his knees pulled up to his chest comfortably. They started out with some distance between them, not knowing each other that well yet, but as they talked about the movie and joked around they ended up sitting so close that their knees were touching. As the tension in the movie started building up Jiwon felt Hanbin lean a bit closer to him. He looked at the boy, who didn’t seem to notice it, and put his hand on the boy’s lower arm to reassure him. As the scene kept getting more and more tense Hanbin seemed to go closer and closer to Jiwon. The boy ran his hand down and grabbed Hanbin’s. The latter gripped his hand a bit tighter, eyes focused on the screen.

Hanbin’s body shocked when the jumpscare finally happened and Jiwon couldn’t help but giggle at the boy hiding his face in his shoulder.   
“It’s gone, you can look again.” Jiwon joked and Hanbin scoffed, cheeks reddened. The movie continued and they sat close like that until the ending credits rolled. It was past midnight now, but Jiwon didn’t feel like going back to his room just yet even though he felt a bit tired. Hanbin seemed to think the same thing as he looked at the boy and proposed to watch another movie. Jiwon gladly agreed and watched Hanbin get up from the couch to look through his DVDs. 

They ended up picking a comedy they both had seen before. Hanbin sat back down and this time didn’t even try to keep his distance. They were 20 minutes into the movie when Hanbin let his head rest on Jiwon’s shoulder. The boy felt his cheeks warm up and his heart beat faster, he was almost scared Hanbin would be able to hear it. When he felt the boy shifting he sneaked an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him down until Hanbin’s head was resting on his thighs.

“Is that better?” He asked, trying not to sound as nervous and insecure as he felt.   
“Yeah, thanks.” Hanbin sounded sleepy. The boy’s hand was on Jiwon’s thigh and he felt the boy starting to trace slow, lazy patterns that seemed to leave tingly traces on his skin. He couldn’t help but rest one hand on Hanbin’s head, playing with his hair as he looked at the boy settling into his lap a bit more comfortably. 

“This is nice.” Hanbin’s voice was soft and genuine. Jiwon smiled and hummed in agreement, eyes focused on the movie as to not think about Hanbin too much; he didn’t know why, but he really liked the boy. The feeling of running his fingers through his soft locks was something he’d miss the moment he were to stop, just as he would miss the weight of Hanbin’s head on his lap. The movie ended way too quickly for his liking. The credits rolled and Hanbin yawned. Jiwon saw the boy getting up with reluctance and he stretched his arms above his head. 

“Okay, so, it’s late,” Hanbin sleepily said after looking out of his window. “It’s raining outside and honestly, I had a lot of fun and don’t really want you to go yet.”  
“I don’t want to go either..” Jiwon stood up.  
“Do you want to stay over?”  
“Can I?”  
“Obviously. The thing is.. You can either sleep on the couch, or in my bed with me.” Hanbin grinned jokingly and Jiwon tilted his chin up.  
“I’ll sleep on the bed with you, it’s kind of chilly here.” That was a lie and he knew it. He was pretty sure that Hanbin knew it too, but the boy didn’t say anything. Instead he just smiled and motioned for Jiwon to follow him to his bedroom. 

Upon entering the room Jiwon saw a one-person bed pushed against the wall on the right, a desk on the left and a closet in the back next to the small window. Clothes were thrown on the floor haphazardly and several papers had fallen off the desk. Hanbin scratched the back of his head and kicked some of the clothes away from his bed.   
“Sorry about the mess.” He joked.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Jiwon replied with a chuckle, seeing his own messy room in his mind. He tried not to show it, but the moment he walked into the boy’s bedroom he felt awkward and nervous. Hanbin however did show his nerves whether he was aware of it or not, he avoided Jiwon’s gaze as he got under the covers and moved all the way to the wall, making room for Jiwon. He waited until the boy joined him, but Jiwon just stared at him.

“Well? Are you just gonna stand there?” Hanbin’s face was flushed red. Jiwon snapped back into reality and closed the door before turning off the lights and sitting down on the side of Hanbin’s bed, taking a deep breath before lying down.   
“Do you have enough room?” Hanbin whispered after a few seconds.   
“Do you?” Jiwon whispered back.  
“No..” Hanbin snickered. Before they knew it they were laughing together, trying to keep their voices down. Hanbin’s hand found its way to Jiwon’s bicep, clutching onto it as he laughed. Jiwon could faintly make out his shape in the dark and felt warm, happy, as Hanbin rested his forehead against his chest shortly. Their laughter died down and Hanbin pulled back again .

“We should.. We should go to sleep..” He sighed.  
“Yeah, we should.. Oh fuck-“ Jiwon barely managed to stay on the bed, he was so close to the edge that he had almost fallen off.   
“Dude, be careful,” Hanbin chuckled. “Just.. Come a bit closer.” Jiwon scooted closer to the boy, feeling their legs touch. He held his arms awkwardly close to his body as to not touch Hanbin too much. The two were facing each other and even in the dark Jiwon knew Hanbin was looking back at him. 

“Okay. I have an idea.” Hanbin then started.  
“What is it?”   
“Okay, so, we’ll have more space if we’re closer together, right? How about one of us.. I don’t know.. Hugs the other?” Jiwon felt his heart beat faster.   
“Alright, but, who’s gonna hug who?” It stayed quiet for a bit, but then Hanbin turned around to face the wall. Jiwon took that as a sign and lifted an arm up, hovering it over Hanbin’s body for a moment before letting it rest on top of him. He then tried to get his other arm under the boy, enveloping him in a loose, awkward hug.

Hanbin waited a second before grabbing Jiwon’s hands and pulling them tighter around him as he settled back a bit. Jiwon felt the boy’s back against his chest and the smell of shampoo hit his nose.   
“You smell good.” He couldn’t help but hold it back.   
“And you’re making this weird.” Hanbin laughed.   
“Sorry.” Jiwon yawned. He was surprisingly comfortable holding Hanbin in his arms now, he liked the way the boy seemed to perfectly fit against him. 

“Are you comfortable?” Jiwon asked, not sure if Hanbin was even still awake. The boy in front of him nodded, however.   
“Yeah.. Thanks for staying over.” Jiwon felt like he had known Hanbin for years instead of only one day. He grabbed the boy’s hands and squeezed them softly, letting his head rest against Hanbin’s.  
“Thanks for letting me.” He mumbled before letting his fatigue get the best of him. 

\--

The next morning Hanbin woke up before Jiwon. He had turned around in his sleep, their legs tangled and Jiwon’s arms still securely around him. Hanbin’s eyes traveled over the boy’s face, lingering to look at his slightly parted lips. He thought the morning light made Jiwon’s messy hair look like a masterpiece and he thought the soft, breathy snores that escaped his lips were absolutely endearing.   
Suddenly, Jiwon’s brows furrowed and he felt the boy pull him closer. His head now rested against Jiwon’s chest and he couldn’t help but put his arm around the boy. 

He didn’t know how long they’d been laying there, Hanbin staring at a sleeping Jiwon, but at some point he noticed he was moving a bit more.  
“Hey, you awake?” He whispered softly.  
“Hmm..” Jiwon hummed, eyes staying shut.  
“Was that a yes?”  
“Yeah..” Even though they were both awake now they didn’t move. Hanbin’s fingers traced invisible patterns on Jiwon’s back, who had a content smile on his lips.  
“Can we stay like this for a while longer?” Hanbin mumbled.  
“Sure. And when are we getting married?” Jiwon’s voice was low, his smile widening.  
“How about you take me on a date first?”   
“Would you let me?”  
“You might have a chance.” Hanbin joked, closing his eyes and snuggling a bit closer to the boy.

He felt Jiwon’s hand on the nape of his neck, slowly going up to stroke his hair, and then felt a pair of lips against his forehead.  
“So, can I interest you in a movie date? My place, tonight maybe?” Hanbin snickered at that and looked up at the boy. Jiwon’s eyes were still closed but they opened as he felt Hanbin scoot up a bit.   
“I guess that could be fun.” He smiled, mustering up as much courage as he could to give the boy a short peck on his lips before hiding his red face against his chest again.


End file.
